


Intermission 2

by VNVdarkangel



Series: The achromatic case [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: The achromatic case [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607551
Kudos: 8





	Intermission 2

As Nozomi and Eli entered their office space Nozomi noticed some changes in the way people were sitting and who had arrived early.

Sonoda and Minami sat close to each other as usual, but Minami’s expression spoke of exhaustion and determination. Wearing MWPSB sweats gave her an air of training, hard training.

Hoshizora didn’t sit in front, barely keeping still in her seat, instead she sat in the back, still with another woman next to her, exchanging the occasional hushed word. The other woman quickly looked away as Nozomi looked in her direction, shielding her face with a tablet.

The biggest surprise was Nishikino and Yazawa. They sat next to each other, very close and even though they probably thought no one could see them, they were holding hands. Nozomi wondered what could have happened since last time she saw them; they’d been like a bad wedding. But now… could the spark of romance have found them? Pride moved aside by necessity and curiosity? Whatever had happened, they radiated, trading words and smiles like it was natural.

She didn’t see Kosaka anywhere, guessing she was late.

Eli next to her was looking over the assembled, group, finding a moment for all to be focused on her, failing that she coughed dramatically. Everyone immediately looked in her direction.

“Now that I have your attention…”, she began, straightening herself.

She bowed, positioning her upper body parallel with the floor.

“I humbly apologize and beg for your forgiveness for my failure to be at your last operation.”

The room fell silent. Eli waited, preparing herself mentally to take it one step further. Silence lingered a while longer.

“You know…”, Yazawa remarked, “you weren’t even on duty that evening. But you came, and you helped my carry Mak.. ehh.. Miss Nishikino out of that abandoned station…”, she looked over at Sonoda.

“And you secured my location until I could be moved out of the combat zone…”, Umi glanced at Rin.

“Same here, you had inspector Kosaka and Toujo fetch the medical drones so we could be stabilized and moved.”, Rin looked back at Nico.

“So, inspector. Your apology is not accepted…”, Nico gleefully said.

“NICO!”, Nishikino hissed under her breath

“... for there is no need for one. We failed you. Not the other way around, so get up.”

Nozomi could see Eli struggling with her emotions. Part relief, part anguish. Eli had probably been certain that she’d be blamed and that she would have to make amends. Her pride would have expected nothing less. No instead she was given praise, something that probably happened very seldom.

Eli quickly wiped her eyes as she raised her head.

“Thank you.”

“I do want an apology from Kosaka though. I think that is only fair.”, Nico quickly said.

As if on cue, the door to the office space was pulled open and an out of breath Inspector Honoka Kosaka stood in the entrance, all eyes fixed on her.

“Made it.”, she said, heavy breathing dividing her speech, “just... give me… a… moment”

The entire room, even Eli and Nozomi, waited until Honoka had caught her breath again.

Honoka noticed all eyes were on her. She scratched the back of her head.

“Well….”, she said before she threw herself on the floor, “I am truly, truly sorry for my lack of leadership when you were all hurt. I am so sorry”

Sonoda looked around at the other enforcers and inspectors.

“Do get up inspector. I hope that next time, you will not be so careless and value the wellbeing of your team.”

Honoka looked up.

“But I…”

“No one is helped by you feeling sorry for yourself. Please get up and work towards not letting this happen again.”

Honoka bolted up and bowed to Sonoda.

“I will. Thank you.”

“Now that _that_ is out of the way… Miss Nishikino, your message said that you might have a theory as to why certain people are being targeted, seemingly at random?”, Eli asked.

Maki stood up, letting go of Nico’s hand at the last possible moment.

“I do. It does not really get us closer, but it would explain some of the things we’ve been seeing.”

After a pause she added, “And it is rather bizarre.”

“Enlighten us.”, Nozomi encouraged.

“Have you ever…”, Maki began.

* * *

The three grey clad figures stood in the void.

“Is your observation complete?”, asked the first.

“Yes. We have enough.”, said the third.

The second looked around.

“Are you both aware of what we’re planning to do?”

“We are.” Was the unison response.

“I’ll give the signal when it is time to strike. This will be risky; you are aware of this?”

“I am”, said the second.

“So am I.”, said the third.

“Good. Soon then.”


End file.
